Lolan (1998)
Lolan (1998) is Davidchannel's movie-spoof of the Disney 1998 movie "Mulan". Cast *Fa Mulan - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Ping (Mulan's Disguise) - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh franchise) *Captain Li Shang - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mushu - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Cri Kee - Frankie the Canary (Figaro and Frankie) *Little Brother - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Khan - Thurston (The Lion Guard) *Shan-Yu - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Hayabusa the Falcon - Silas (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Yao - Pesto (Animaniacs franchise) *Ling - Squit (Animaniacs franchise) *Chien-Po - Bobby (Animaniacs franchise) *Fa Zhou - Walter Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Fa Li - Patricia Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Grandmother Fa - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Chi-Fu - Pterano (The Land Before Time VII: Stone of Cold Fire) *General Li - Jor-El (The Looney Tunes Show) *The Matchmaker - The Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo; 1941) *First Ancestor - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *The Emperor of China - The Godpigeon (Animaniacs) *The Guard (at the Beginning of the Film) - Young adult Bambi (Bambi) *Great Wall Guard - Buck (Home on the Range) *Shan-Yu's Archer - Spotty (Rudolph: The Red Noised Reindeer; 1998) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Luk (Rudolph: The Red Noised Reindeer; 1998) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Moonch (Rudolph: The Red Noised Reindeer; 1998) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 - Flotsam (The Little Mermaid) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 - Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *Imperial Scout 1 - Alex (Madagascar franchise) *Imperial Scout 2 - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega franchise) *Ancestors - Various Cartoon Animals and Dinosaurs Scenes *Lolan (1998) Part 1 - Opening/The Cartoon Animal Villains Have Invaded China *Lolan (1998) Part 2 - Daily-Minute Review *Lolan (1998) Part 3 - "Honor to Us All" *Lolan (1998) Part 4 - The Matchmaker (a.k.a. The Elephant Matriarch) *Lolan (1998) Part 5 - "Reflection" *Lolan (1998) Part 6 - A Proclamation from The Godpigeon *Lolan (1998) Part 7 - Lola's Choice *Lolan (1998) Part 8 - Speedy's First *Lolan (1998) Part 9 - A Guardian for Speedy *Lolan (1998) Part 10 - A Message for The Godpigeon *Lolan (1998) Part 11 - The Powerful Speedy/Lola Meets Speedy *Lolan (1998) Part 12 - Entering the Camp/What's Your Name *Lolan (1998) Part 13 - Training/"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *Lolan (1998) Part 14 - Pterano's Bad News *Lolan (1998) Part 15 - Urgent News from the General/"A Girl Worth Fighting For" *Lolan (1998) Part 16 - Jor-El is Dead *Lolan (1998) Part 17 - Avalanche *Lolan (1998) Part 18 - Lola Has Been Discovered! *Lolan (1998) Part 19 - Vincent is Back! *Lolan (1998) Part 20 - Lola vs. Vincent (Part 1; "I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)") *Lolan (1998) Part 21 - Lola vs. Vincent (Part 2) *Lolan (1998) Part 22 - Lola vs. Vincent (Part 3) *Lolan (1998) Part 23 - Lola's Back Home/A Happy Ending *Lolan (1998) Part 24 - End Credits Gallery Lola_Bunny_Pose2.png|Lola Bunny as Fa Mulan. Profile_-_Rabbit.png|Rabbit as Ping (Mulan's Disguise). Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Captain Li Shang. 83ac0336a3dc68eb6e334192e88d44a1.jpg|Speedy Gonzales as Mushu. Tve80264-19470530-2283.jpg|Frankie the Canary as Cri-Kee. Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Little Brother. Thurston.png|Thurston as Khan. Vincent.jpg|Vincent as Shan-Yu. Bluefootedbooby.png|Silas as Hayabusa the Falcon. Goodfeathers.jpg|Pesto, Squit and Bobby (a.k.a. The Goodfeathers) as Yao, Ling and Chein-Po. Lola's_Dad.jpg|Walter Bunny as Fa Zhou. Lola's_Mom.jpg|Patricia Bunny as Fa Li. Mother_Rabbit.jpg|Mother Rabbit as Grandmother Fa. Uncle_Pterano.jpg|Pterano as Chi-Fu. Jor-el-the-looney-tunes-show-89.2.jpg|Jor-El as General Li. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-801.jpg|The Elephant Matriarch (Animated) as The Matchmaker. Mufasa_Lion_King_.jpg|Mufasa (Animated) as The First Ancestor. 4-GodFeather.png|The Godpigeon as The Emperor of China. Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg|Young Adult Bambi as The Guard (at the Beginning of the Film). Buck-0.jpg|Buck as Great Wall Guard. Imagesw.jpg|Stormella's Wolves as Shan-Yu's Archer, Scout and Huntsman. Flotsam_and_Jetsam.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam as Shan-Yu's Bodyguards. Alex_madagascar.jpg|Alex the Lion as Imperial Scout #1. Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey as Imperial Scout #2. See Also *Lolan II (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Mulan Movie-Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Anthology Series